


Sweet Dreams

by dharmagirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, bed sharing, fluffy as hell obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmagirl/pseuds/dharmagirl
Summary: The Bellas get duped into staying at a horrible hotel in the middle of nowhere, just before the biggest performance of their lives. Without a good nights sleep, they would lose out on the Championship title. It’s a good thing, then, that Chloe has Aubrey to protect her through their stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks. Take this Chaubrey drabble from me, and please be nice. If it seems rushed it’s because all the PP3 spoilers have been giving me Chaubrey feels 24/7!! I channeled my excitement into my writing for once :D Enjoy!

“Right, listen up ladies… We are five minutes away from the hotel and I swear if we are not looking beautiful and kick-ass to intimidate the other teams, I will rip your throats out.” 

Alice never was subtle, was she? Aubrey rolled her eyes as their Captain’s voice thundered from the front of the bus. She felt Chloe’s heavy head move from her shoulder; her girlfriend had been asleep for almost the entire journey. 

“Are we there yet?” Chloe whispered, voice thick with sleep. She lifted a hand and rubbed her eye in that adorable way she did every time she woke up after a nap. 

“Soon,” Aubrey murmured in a reply, “and don’t forget to put your scarf on.” 

Chloe nodded and grabbed the scarf from her bag, tying it expertly around her neck. It was perfect, even if it ended up a little tight. Anything to escape the wrath of Alice. The bus shuddered underneath their seats, slowing down to a halt outside the hotel. 

“Oh my god.” 

Chloe turned to find Aubrey staring slack-jawed out of the window, and her own stomach tightened at the sight. The hotel was a dump. A scary looking dump, too. It stood adjacent to a factory spewing dark smoke out of two tall towers, and cars on the freeway hurtled behind. Half the windows on the dingy building didn’t even have glass in, they were just boarded up with plywood or styrofoam or something. 

“What is this place?” Leila, the second in command, nudged Alice in her shoulder. 

“Everyone else said they were staying here! One of the Trebles specifically gave me the address!” The captain frantically flicked through the Sat-Nav, finding that the given address was correct. 

Aubrey, however, knew they’d been duped. It was widely known that the Bellas, despite being bikini body ready and having great voices, weren’t exactly liked in the world of collegiate a-Capella. Especially under Alice’s rule. The Trebles had undoubtedly given them a fake address. To a shit-hole hotel in the middle of nowhere. 

“Didn’t it occur to you that they were lying about the address?” She spoke up, immediately regretting it as Alice’s head whipped round. Chloe’s hand gripped hers. 

“Shut it, Aubrey. Of course they didn’t lie, they wouldn’t do that. Everyone must be inside.” 

Despite her commandeering tone, nobody moved. 

“Get off the bus, now!” 

Once they’d all filed out in a perfect line, backpacks and purses thrown over their shoulders, the Bellas took a long look at the bus and started walking to the hotel. 

Chloe stayed close to Aubrey. She trusted that she’d keep her safe, which was really necessary considering the clientele of the hotel. Pairs and pairs of eyes were following them from the rooms upstairs; Chloe felt like her whole body was itching at the thought of what they could shout or do. 

Alice got their room codes from the front desk, and told them who was rooming together. 

“Thank god we’re together.” Aubrey let her girlfriend walk in front of her so no leering guys were able to see her ass. They reached the room, opened the door and shut it tight behind them, using both the locks that were available. 

“Bree, what are we going to do?” Chloe cried sadly, “It’s the finals tomorrow and we’re gonna get no sleep!” 

“Relax, Chlo. I’ve got snacks in my bag, a clean blanket and you can use my travel pillow instead of…” she gestured to the bedspread, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the stains they would find once the covers had been pulled back. 

They both shuddered. 

“Can I wear your hoodie to bed?” Chloe asked. 

“Of course. Put it on now, it might make you feel safer.” 

She pulled on the warm grey hoodie, pulling the sleeves over the ends of her hands. Aubrey was right: she instantly felt more at home and safe. They both changed into sweatpants and fluffy socks so as little skin was touching the bed as possible. It might have seemed picky, obnoxious perhaps, but nothing was going to make them get under the duvet. That was for sure. 

“Pick a bag. I’ve got Sour Patch Kids or Reece’s Pieces.” Aubrey held up the snacks with a wide smile on her face. Both were Chloe’s absolute favourite. 

“Oh my god, babe, it’s like Sophie’s Choice, but for candy. Um, can we go halfsies?” 

“How did I know you were gonna say that?” The blonde shook her head but opened up both bags anyway. 

“Because you love me.” 

Aubrey just hummed in return, her mouth twisting up as she opened the bags of candy. Chloe immediately pushed her hand into the bag but froze up when a scream echoed outside their room, following by the distant thudding of somebody’s impatient fist on a door. 

“Bree? I’m scared.” Chloe’s heart was beating a mile a minute, so fast she could feel it. 

“Don’t be scared, honey. We have two locks on the door and if anyone even tries to get in, I will do everything to protect you.” Aubrey put the bags of candy on the side table, turned the lights off and wrapped her girlfriend in her arms. 

“Okay, thankyou Bree.” She murmured quietly, already sailing off to sleep. Aubrey always envied that about Chloe; she could sleep almost anywhere, anytime. 

Her thoughts were halted by the feeling of soft butterfly kisses on the underside of her chin. 

“Love you.” 

Aubrey grinned, “I love you more.” 

She waited for the reply, an inevitable retaliation, but it never came. Chloe was already fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven hours. Seven hours and no sleep. Aubrey thought she was going insane. Her arms had gone numb about two hours into the night, as Chloe stayed pressed tightly to her chest, and the blonde hated to think how it would hurt to straighten them out and get the feeling back. 

And she’d spent almost all of the seven hours rehearsing the solo and changeover with Alice in her mind. If anything went wrong, she’d let down her family, the rest of the Bellas and especially Chloe. Chloe deserved the win. She deserved to beat the Trebles and that creepy asshole Bumper. She deserved to shove the trophy in Alice’s face and prove that they would be good enough to run the whole group next year. 

She knew they were good enough anyway. They were aca-awesome together. 

In the last two hours, her stomach had begun to feel like a tightly coiled spring, as if any morsel of food or drink would cause it to snap and push up her throat. That would not be good. It would be a disaster, actually. 

Don’t tempt fate, Aubrey! She chided her thoughts and tried to wave away the sickly feeling in her belly, instead focusing on the sweet breaths hitting her neck. At least Chloe had slept; her girlfriend had dreamt straight through the odd sounds from outside their bedroom, the shouts and the knocks and the occasional moan. 

It made her angry to think that Alice, supposedly perfect Alice, had been tricked (by the Treblemakers, no less) into making them stay here. On the most important night of their a-capella calendar. She vowed that if anything like this happened again, anything that made her girlfriend uncomfortable or scared, she’d quit on the spot and take her somewhere safe. 

Just as she tightened her limp arms around Chloe, she shifted awake and stretched her legs out. 

“Morning, Bree! It’s finals day!” She whispered in a chipper tone. 

Aubrey rubbed her eye and nodded, the first yawn of the day already itching at the back of her throat. 

“One more performance and we can enjoy summer.” She brushed a lock of flame red hair away from Chloe’s forehead and pressed a kiss to the pale skin, as she had done every morning that they woke in the same bed. 

“You know, despite this place literally being the most disgusting building I’ve ever set foot in, I slept pretty well. Thankyou for holding me all night, babe.” 

“No problem. Anything for you, princess.” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Aubrey painted on a fake smile and nodded, “Like a log.” 

It was only a tiny white lie after all; what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Chaubrey shippers hit me up on Tumblr/Twitter....: stxrybrookesq


End file.
